Revenge of the Forgotten Dexholder
by Mewchu
Summary: My name is Celestial Swan. Everyone knows the Dexholders, but they don't know me. I was left behind, forgotten, thrown away. Now, I have a plan. I will have my revenge, and boy will it be sweet. They broke my world, now I'll break theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document he

Quick Note:

+First Fanfic alone!

+the ages for this are grouped by generation, each generation will be two years younger than the one before it

+there will be NO swearing in either this FF, or its reviews, and if you do, I will report. And, I plan to have Celestial have some puppy love with one of the other characters, but nothing more than low-heat kissing.

With that said, read the story!

What can I say? My name is Celestial Swan. Nobody remembers me but Mom. I guess I should start at the beginning…

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Flashback Start

"Hi Lesty!" Yellow came into the room. She baby sat me a lot when I was four. She was responsible at 8, and I never caused trouble, so it was okay with our moms. Sometimes, Red, Blue, or Green would come. But Yellow was my favorite. She would let me wear her straw hat whenever I was scared at night, or while she got a bandage for my boo-boo.

Yellow promised to show me her Pokémon when she got it. They all did.

All four of the Dexholders had nick-named me Lesty, because Celestial is _so_ hard to say and spell.

Yellow left as soon as she had her Pokémon. They all did.

She broke her promise. They all did.

I hate her. I hate them all.

I hated Dexholders right up until I got my first Pokémon.

When I made the decision.

Flashback End

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Thank You for reading my first chapter. You know, you can tell me what you think about this chapter. Just type in the review box that comes up after you press the review button. I need a vote. Continue? Don't? One word!

Mewchu, signing off!

re...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Celestial's POV_**

_The day I got my first Pokemon, was also the day I ran away._

I wonder why I am thinking of this now. Probably the fact that I am watching Professor Oak's show: The Wonders Of the Legends.

And that the old man is doing a special on Mew.

Today marks the fifth year since I set out with my partner pokemon.

The only problem is, it brings back the memories. Memories of the day before five years ago.

**Flashback Start**

"I'm sorry Amanda, I just can't find any good Pokémon for Celestial", I overheard Professor Oak confess to my mother from around the corner that leads to the kitchen," All of the pokemon I caught are simply too high in level."

I hear my mother starting to become frantic, "Oh, this is terrible! Poor Lesty!" My mom had also picked up on that stupid nickname.

I inch away from the kitchen, my mind racing too fast to hear anymore of the conversation.

I had heard enough.

There was no pokemon for me.

Professor Oak had promised me the best pokemon in the world.

He broke his promise. They all did.

**Flashback End**

No. Don't think about it any longer, I tell myself.

From my new home in Saffron City, it is time for a new journey.

Time for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note Here, **

**1. this is a kind of a filler chapter, but it was important, so just leave at that.**

**2. I am sooo happy that this fic got any reviews at all! I only really started this to let these fantasies out, so if you don't like it, you can just stop reading it.**

**3. if someone decides to call my fic junk, please tell me why. someone who has no name did this, and for that I am extremely grateful.**

**4. two things left, I could not come up with a better name than Celestial, and what last name was she supposed to have?**

**5. lastly, don't know if this was clear, I am trying to make Celestial think herself perfect, when, as you are about to see, she isn't, and might come to realize it sometime soon, or later**

**Enjoy!**

**Celestial's POV**

My new goal- find all of the other Dexholders and exact my revenge.

But how, you ask? Simple.

They promised to show me their Pokémon. I will get to see them.

I know those four have made some friends.

1. befriend each dexholders, 2. take their most precious Pokémon, 3. take my leave before anyone notices, 4. avoid suspicion if possible

I have been living in the shadows for five years, finding out their favorite Pokémon. It would be foolish to take those four head on, though.

So I am targeting the youngest first, and working my way up.

Each Dexholder and favorite Pokémon, youngest to oldest

White- Serperior

Black- Emboar

Platinum- Empoleon

Diamond- Torterra

Pearl- Infernape

Emerald- Sceptile

Safire- Blaziken

Ruby- Marshstomp

Crystal- Meganium

Silver- Feraligatr

Gold- Typlosion

Yellow- Pikachu

Green- Blastoise

Blue- Charizard

Red- Venusaur

Mission 1: Unova Targets- 1 Serperior, 1 Emboar

I call out my Pokémon.

"Transform, Ho-oh."

My Pokémon became a fiery bird with wings that had a rainbow trailing from them.

"Next stop, Nuvema Town."

This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Celestial's POV**

We arrive some ways away from Nuvema Town.

I find a puddle and apply some makeup, completely distorting my features. I am now a tall, brunette ten year old.

I also duck behind a bush, and open up my bag to change clothes. How about a nerd look? I put on a sleeveless dress, the top black, the lower part red with a black belt. I then put on a lab coat and white wedge boots. For a nice little touch, I put a red bow on my head. Looking in a mirror, I am satisfied with my look. No one can recognize me now.

I walk to the outskirts of Nuvema, then ask my Pokémon to become a Pigeot before returning it.

Strangly no one is outside. I walk up to a random house and read the mailbox.

'Bianca's House'. Good to know. I did my research, Bianca and a boy named Cheren are close friends to DH Black.

DH Black is good friends with DH White.

I ring the doorbell and step back. I hear footsteps, and the door opens quickly.

"HI! MY NAME IS BIANCA! WHO ARE YOU!?" a bright blonde chick about my age says in a loud, rapid voice.

I was taken completely off guard, according to the research I had done, Bianca was a shy, soft spoken girl.

While I was hesitating, a tall blonde woman who I presumed to be Bianca's mother came up to the door.

"Bianca, what have I told you about yelling? And who is this?" the blonde lady said while giving me a welcoming smile.

"Don't yell", Bianca muttered," And I asked her name, she didn't respond."

I cut in here, "Hi, my name is Leila Gray," I stated the pseudonym I had chosen for myself," I came from Saffron City to challenge the subway bosses in Nimbasa, but my Pigeot grew very tired, and I had to come down a little ways away. May I spend a few days here?"

Bianca was very welcoming, as was her mom and dad, who had come to see who was at the door. They led me inside, and I saw why everyone was missing from outside.

They were watching a tape of DH Black's Pokémon League battle.

And there were DH Black and DH White.

This will be too easy.

**Quick Note;**

**If anyone is reading this, try to guess this 'mystery Pokémon'**

**also, there will be a lack of Pokémon battles, im not very good with those**

**keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Celestial's POV**

All heads turned when I came into the room.

I was embarrassed, I mean, I wasn't exactly a fashion model:

chocolate brown eyes

golden brown hair

arched feet

average height

fair sized chest area

I was also wearing my nerd outfit.

Anyway, someone paused the recording on the TV.

A brown haired boy I presumed to be DH Black stood up and said," Hi! I'm Black!"

I decided to act a tad dumb, cocking my head slightly to one side I said," You look pretty Caucasian to me."

Apparently, that was my key to immediately becoming everyone in the room's best friend.

Black laughed, explained, and introduced me to the people in the room.

When we got to DH White, I acted very friendly. Inside though, I was seething with rage. After all, they were friends with_ those four_.

I was seated on the end of a sofa, next to Black. Those two seemed nice.

I did, however, have to suppress laughs when I saw the looks they snuck each other. It was funniest when they locked gaze with each other, then hastily looked away.

I almost regretted what I was about to do.

Almost.

**Quick Note**

**Hey, I was thinking that you people might want to know the exact outfits look that Celestial wears throughout her missions, so I decided to look up those dress up games, and I made lots of outfits on there, then saved them. If you want to see an outfit from a part of the story, pm me the chapter it was described in( for example- the nerd outfit was ch 4). There will only be one outfit per chapter, But please state the name of the outfit as well for clarification. I will then pm you back, telling you how long I will keep it up. The requested outfit will be displayed as my profile picture for a maximum of 7 days. The time may be shorter if there are more different requests.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! And sorry for the short chapter and taking a tad longer to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Celestial's POV**

"Hey," I say, drawing the attention of the people in the room, "May I have a battle with each of you?"

Black gives a great big grin, but White looks somewhat sheepish.

"Sure!" Black exclaims, "But White isn't so good with battling."

"Oh...," I trail off, pretending to be at a loss for words, then straightening up as if I had an idea, "What if we did a double battle?"

"Oh, that's fine," White said, sounding relieved.

This battle would be crucial for my mission. In order to steal their favorite Pokémon, I would have to know where they put them.

I don't think I can lose. I trained all of my Pokémon to be able to beat the Unova DH's. Once I finish Mission 1, I can just go train them until they are strong enough for the Sinnoh DH's.

We walk to a playing field in the middle of a park.

"Hey", I say, catching the opposing trainers' attention, "Can I go talk to my Pokémon for a minute?"

"Sure", Black says, "Just don't take too long." I flash a breezy smile and walk over to some bushes.

"Come out everyone," I say, and six small Pokémon pop out of their balls. Wait, six minus one who is still a Pigeot.

"Alright Zoura, You can quit the illusions now", I say, slightly laughing at my second-best Pokémon's antics, "Stand there by Mew, thanks."

Yeah, I have a Zoura and a Mew. Pretty much, I was exploring the Hoenn region, and found a little kingdom-like place. There was also a giant rock that behaved like a tree. That is when I met Mew, got eaten by creepy white blood cell Pokémon, and watched a psychopath Lucario kill itself to save the kingdom just like its master hundreds of years before who also trapped the Lucario in a staff to save its life, except the irony is that Lucario died anyway, the same way, and afterwards there were fireworks of blinding colors.

Did I mention that I was accompanied by some kids a bit younger than me? One of them was a little older and tried flirting with me, but the youngest pulled him away by the ear. Did I also mention that I impersonated a famous person?

Anyway, I had come back a year later to the Tree Rock, and Mew asked if she could come with me. I told her why I was on my journey. She promised to help me, so long as I did no harm to the DH's Pokémon.

I found Zoura when I was wandering through a forest. He had created an illusion of Zekrom and Reshiram fighting, but Mew figured out the trick. I captured Zoura in a normal poke ball. Strangely at the time, he didn't resist. Mew and him have been lovebirds ever since.

My other Pokémon? I have four Dittos that are my favorites besides Zoura and Mew. I also have some other Pokémon that I keep elsewhere.

Back to the real times, I had Mew and Zoura turn into Dittos. After recalling them, I walked swiftly back to the battle field, just in time for three creeps from medieval times to appear.

**NOBODY KILL ME PLEASE!**

**So sorry so ****sorry s****o sorry!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update I hate school more than anyone so sorry don't kill me!**

**So, yeah. The team was originally going to be a Mew and five Dittos, but the Zoura idea sounded really good.**

**I'll explain why the targets are what they are next chapter. Maybe. If the world decides to not end.**

**So... Happy Pi Day?**


End file.
